nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrome Must Die Timeline
This is a theory attempting to detail the order of events that occur within the "Nitrome Must Die" universe. This is an open article that encourages readers to contribute their ideas. (Discuss this in the Talk page or comments) What is the NMD Timeline? The timeline includes all of the games that have a direct or implied connection to the characters and/or events that originated from the game Nitrome Must Die. Enemy cameo appearances from that game do not count (e.g Hot Air is not explicitly connected to the timeline despite a Hot Air enemy being present in-game.) What applies to the NMD Timeline? The following are the games that fall into the Nitrome Must Die Timeline: *'Nitrome Must Die' *'Super Stock Take' *'Oodlegobs' *'Loop (Jam Game)' - A game developed by team Awesomotronice (Tom McQuillan and Giuseppe Longo, both being Nitrome employees at the time) for the 2014 Nitrome Jam with the theme of "Dreams". The connection to the Nitrome Timeline is only implied in the character's complaint about the view from his balcony. However, this connection is only loose since the game takes place inside of a looping dream that also references to other Nitrome employees and the game Flue. *'Bump Battle Royale' *'Icebreaker Now Has Achievements!' - A trailer announcing the addition of achievements to the Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage Game. In the story of the trailer, the Vikings visit the Nitrome headquarters, confirming that it is indeed located in London as indicated by the London Eye and the Big Ben clock tower seen in the background at the beginning. As a result, this also confirms the same for the MewTube headquarters. Inside Nitrome Towers, Austin is seen in the background being carried away by two employees alongside a few other Nitrome characters that the Vikings walk past to the games studio to speak with the Nitrome Boss and Cuboy. A few wanted posters of Austin, Justin, and the Chimp from Superstocktake are shown on the wall. The following list contains connections with less concrete evidence: *'Facebook Comments' *'Nitrome Must Die Website' *'Nitrome Accounts Trailer - ' *'Gopogo blog article' *'Gopogo' The following are speculative in connection to the NMD Timeline: *'Nitrome Enjoyment System' Timeline The beginning of the timeline is shown at the introduction of the game Nitrome Must Die. Austin Carter is seen recently losing at a game on Nitrome's website and his friend Justin Bennet messages him about how awful the latest game is. The two talk about taking down Nitrome in person and proceed to head out on their bikes to Nitrome Towers. This is likely the point when the two of them first break into Nitrome's headquarters, possibly unprepared, and consequently getting captured on the spot. In the snot room in the game Super Stock Take, Austin is seen locked up in a cell. Justin isn't shown to be caught and likely wasn't, allowing him to help Austin break out. In the trailer Icebreaker Now Has Achievements, Austin is seen being taken away by two workers, likely back to his cell. On the wall of the office displays wanted posters of Austin, Justin, and the Chimp (for stealing peanut provisions), showing that this trailer takes place after the events of Super Stock Take and sometime before the ending of Nitrome Must Die. Austin and Justin eventually take Nitrome down and use the money they stole to start up their new game company. It is possible that the events of Nitrome Must Die don't occur in real-time, let alone on the same day in one sitting. Regardless of how long the player finishes it, it is more plausible that what's shown in-game is the result of intensive planning and trial and error. Further Speculation / Fan Theory The following events have no evidence to be based on, these are simply my personal wild ideas that aren't meant to be taken seriously within the NMD lore. Nitrome Boss has been the founder of Nitrome since 1984 The Nitrome Boss likely started making video games for Nitrome in the year 1984. In level 12 of Super Stock Take, since he mentions how he feels nostalgic for the Nitrome Enjoyment System. The Nitrome Boss is also balding with some gray hair, which would make him old enough to have been the founder of the company approximately 30 years before the events of NMD. Nintendo doesn't exist in this world Nitrome is likely their world's version of Nintendo, as they have the NES logo that strikingly resembles Nintendo's NES logo in our universe. The only way a successful company could get away with that is if there's no Nintendo to sue them, to begin with. (This is a stretch as there's nothing to support the idea, however, Austin never mentions the existence of Nintendo in his numerous hate comments on Facebook despite acknowledging the existence of Halo, Gears of War, and Angry Birds. Then again, Facebook Austin may not be the most reliable source of information to confirm or deny this possibility.) The NES possibly served as the beginning of Nitrome's success, which would explain how they have an expensive-looking tower. After the events of Nitrome Must Die, Austin starts a new games company. Strangely enough, This could explain why the Austin published Notes: The quality of Nitrome games in this setting is uncertain compared to the games we have in our reality. Austin and Justin's intense frustration towards Nitrome suggests that they were once fans that have grown disappointed towards the current state of the company and the direction it's taking. (Maybe a little too real) Furthermore, the Nitrome Boss also refers to them as fans during the events of the fan attacks. Judging by their attitude, Austin and Justin don't intend to bring down Nitrome because of the unethical treatment of their workers but rather, by the quality of their products. Plus they have no issue killing off the workers as well.